


foolishness

by poalimal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coded Language, Drabble, Fic in the Time of Quarantine, Gen, Lack of Communication, Light D/s?, M/M, Soldier Enhancement Program Era, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: People call Gabestatuesque.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 20





	foolishness

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't used to be able to write fic when I was grieving but 2020 is gonna be the year of turning old hobbies into new maladaptive coping mechanisms 🙂🙃😕

People call Gabe _statuesque_. He is indeed: strong - handsome - impassive. Eventually he grows into the praise. Their first year or so in the programme, though, he hides from his admirers. He finds them to be, mostly, annoying.

'I don't have time for any foolishness,' he says to Jack, during a sparring session. 'Can't afford to get distracted.'

'Mm-hm,' says Jack, locking him tight in a side bear hug. 'That's smart.' He tracks the glazing over of Gabe's eyes, the blush smudging up his cheeks. He is undoubtedly stronger than Jack - he's gotten out of this exact hold hundreds of times before. It's basic stuff - he'd never let it go this long in front of others.

But now they are alone. Now Gabe slumps his shoulders, and leans into the sway of Jack's grip. He's only pretending to struggle, really. He probably doesn't even know how obvious he's being. There's something like the start of a happy sigh in his face. 

So fuckin' cute, Jack thinks; distracted.


End file.
